


Without Echo

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Gen, Haunting, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sentient Spaceship, Space Flight, Spaceships, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A spaceship and a ghost.





	Without Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



She wanders alone, soundless step after step without echo. I do not know how long she had already been roaming my corridors when I became aware of her, nor, I suppose, will I remember ever meeting her. Indeed, I might have encountered her before, but if so, that memory is lost forever to the electrons dancing on my circuit boards. Still, I adjust my course in the way she indicates with a translucent hand. Will anyone remember my flight? Will I leave anything in my wake, or am I just like her in the end? I wonder and fly on.


End file.
